Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{11}}{6^{12}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{11}}{6^{12}} = 6^{11-12}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{11}}{6^{12}}} = 6^{-1}} $